Un Heredero Toshi Saotome Tendo
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: ¿Que pasa con el chico de la trensa cuando Akane esta a punto de dar a luz? Ho cielos el parto se complica ¿Que hara Ranma?


""Es imposible soportarlo mas"" pensó Akane mientras su fría y temblorosa miro al hombre que yacía placidamente dormido a un costado de ella

-¡Ranma! – gimió ella en un lastimero dolor que le profería el vientre, pero el chico no respondió

-Houch como puede dormir de esa manera RANMAAAAAAAAAAA- la Akane adolescente patrocinadora oficial de vuelos martillo cobro vida solo que esta vez no había martillo de por medio

-He? Que pasa Akane, son las tres de la madrugada, mañana tengo que trabajar y por la tarde hacerme cargo del dojo… - dijo el chico volviendo a tomar su sueño

-Creo que es hora- dijo Akane con la respiración entrecortada

-Hum…-Ranma se quedo paralizado- ¿QUE YA QUE?- dijo Ranma con pavor

-Ranma, haaaa-

-Tranquilízate Akane calma, calma respira Akane respira conserva la calma- Gritaba el Artista marcial por toda la habitación, mas asustado que cuando enfrento a Saffron

Durante un instante Akane se había olvidado de su contracción al admirar la escena de pánico de Ranma, pensando que era gracioso el modo que manejaba su miedo, parecía un niño, dos o tres tropiezos, una caída, un golpe en el marco de la puerta, en fin estaba mas nervioso que si se hubiera encontrado con una manada entera de hambrientos Gatos

-AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Qué hago?

-Primero ayudarme a levantarme para poderme vestir-

-Si eso-

Y Ranma ayudo a su esposa a levantarse y la encamino al baño, quien le grito que cogiera la maleta que había preparado para ese gran día

-Ranma, por favor telefonea a Kasumi y dile que vamos hacia su casa, para que se aliste el doctor Toffu ., haaaaaa!

-Akane estas bien?

-Si estoy bien solo fue otra contracción anda ve

-Bueno casa de la familia Toffu…- contesto una voz adormilada

-Kasumi – Ranma se sitio nervioso

-Ranma eres tu dime que pasa, Estas bien? Akane esta bien?

-Kasumi vamos para allá creo que ha llegado la hora

-Esta bien Ranma tráela a la clínica, pero date prisa pronto

-Si ya voy

Ranma mas nervioso que despierto tomo la maleta de Akane se dirigió a su coche y se puso en marcha (sin Akane claro)

-Haaa, ese bobo de Ranma ni siquiera con los años se le quita lo torpe- farfulló Akane que se había recuperado de la ultima contracción

En la clínica Kasumi y el doctor Toffu los esperaban en el pórtico principal, y a lo que Ranma pudo apreciar Kasumi ayudaría con el parto a Akane, el bajo del coche mas asustado que nada y le entrego a kasumi la maleta de su hermana

-He? Ranma y Akane?

Cuando Ranma volteo al coche se quedo como de piedra

-¡Ho no la olvide en casa!- y retorno corriendo al coche saliendo a toda prisa por la oscura noche, bastaron solamente 5 minutos para que estuviera de regreso en casa

-Bobo, como pudiste olvidarte de mi si soy yo quien va a dar a luz-y Akane sonrió al darse cuenta que Ranma tanto el pantalón de la pijama y la camisa puesto al revés.

Una vez llegando a la clínica se dio cuenta que todos sus familiares y amigos estaban ahí

Ranma tembloroso y pálido sostenía a una Akane parturienta con evidente signo de dolor por la contracción

-Ranma voy a estar bien-dijo Akane con una dulce voz

-Yo la cuidare Ranma, no te preocupes yo recibiré a tu hijo- dijo Kasumi con la encantadora voz que siempre empleaba

-Vamos hermanita respira profundo – La consolaba mientras era trasladad por Kasumi en silla de ruedas al interior de la clínica

-¡Hooooooooooo!, mi pequeña Akane, voy a ser abuelo!-gimoteaba Soun Tendo

-Pero si ya eres abuelo- comento Nabiki Tatewaki quien llevaba a una niña de por los menos 3 años, idéntica a Nabiki

-Hooooooooooo mi pequeña Yaten vez a los brazos de tu abuelo

-2000 yen- contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa justo como la hacia kasumi al extorsionar a alguien

-No puede negar que eres su madre Nabiki- Contesto el Rayo azul de furinkan

-Soun ahora si la familia completa no?- Dijo Genma y Nodoka Saotome

-como me hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera aquí- y un dejo de tristeza ensombreció la cara del abuelo Tendo

-Voy a ayudar a Kasumi ya Toffu- dijo la madre de Ranma

-Un momento en donde esta Ranma- pregunto Nodoka

El artista Marcial se había quedado con la expresión perdida y la boca abierta todavía pálido y asustado, por su parte Shampoo y Mouse habían llegado a la clínica también, en donde sostenían a dos niños, uno era la pequeña Miruka, quien tenia el temperamento de su madre pero el cabello de Mouse, (Aunque sin lentes y mas linda) y Touren quien tenia el pelo morado y era el niño mayor de la familia Mouse, (gracias a dios ninguno heredo la ceguera de su padre)

-Nig hao Ranma-

-Hola Ranma Saotome- dijo Mouse pero Ranma no respondía

-Mama, que le pasa a Tío Ranma preguntaba un pequeño niño con espátula a sus espaldas-

-Pequeño Kaoru, tu tío esta asustado, es primera vez que va a ser papa, y el siempre había pensado que seria el gatito de Akane… pero… ¿por cierto y tu padre en donde esta?- Dijo Ukio- Seguramente se perdió camino a la clínica, Hum Kaouro en donde estas? O no otra vez perdidos los dos…-dijo Ukio con desgano

-No te preocupes, Kaoru esta jugando con Yaten Miruka y Touren en este instante, aun que ya deberían estar dormidos- exclamo Shampoo

Daisuke, las amigas de Akane y los amigos de Ranma también estuvieron presentes, Kodachi la Rosa Negra estaba ahí con su pequeño hijo(el cual tenia gran parecido a su hermano Kuno) y su esposo un gimnasta prepotente torpe y adinerado.

Jojojojoooooooo Ranma querido ella va a estar bie, oye que te parece si es niña los comprometamos jojoooooooooooo- pero Ranma no escuchaba

Dos horas pasaron antes de que Ranma hablara

- Rayos ya van dos horas y nadie dice nada- comento el abuelo Soun, muchos de los presentes comenzaron a presentir que algo no estaba bien

Nodoka salio de la clínica con una expresión de preocupación lo que hizo a Ranma salir del trance en el que se encontraba

-Ranma hijo-

-Que sucede mama?- pregunto Ranma con un nudo en la garganta que no pudo disimular

-Akane no esta bien, el bebe no puede nacer, creo deberías entrar y….

Sin dar tiempo a terminar Ranma avanzo hasta el quirófano en donde yacía una Akane desmejorada

-Ranma, nuestro beb… oh, lo siento haaaaaa- gritaba Akane cada vez mas fuerte

-Kasumi que es lo que pasa-

-No sabemos Ranma solo que el bebe no quiere salir, pero he visto muchos partos con Toffu, y siempre es bueno que el padre les hable, que los llame y solo así ellos pueden nacer, pero no olvides llamarlo por su nombre…- puntualizo kasumi

-¡Anda Ranma llámalo haaaaaa- Akane lloraba sin cesar a causa de los dolores!

-Pero que le digo?

-¡Cuenta algo una historia, no se lo que sea, pervertido pero date prisa que me esta partiendo en dos!

Toshi Saotome, hijo de un pervertido y de una fea marimacho, sal ya de ahí que no vez que tu madre esta apunto de darme una golpiza de miedo…

¡RANMA! No seas bobo gritaron todos desde fuera del quirófano lo que hizo pensar a Ranma que todos estaban fuera del quirófano escuchando

pasa, Estas bien? e que vamos hacia su casa, para que se aliste el doctor Toffu ., preprarado para ese g

-Toshi, voy a contarte la historia de una linda niña- comenzó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Akane- esta niña era muy tierna y dulce, pero tenia miedo

-No tenía miedo-

-Quieres Akane dejarme contar la historia

-Esta linda chica era tan bella que a todo mundo gustaba, incluyendo al chico con quien la habían hecho comprometerse, pero como te decía Toshi, ella tenia miedo de que el chico que ella amaba no le correspondería, siempre le gritaba cosas como fea, marimacho, torpe, el chico era un insensible a los ojos de su prometida, hasta que estuvo a punto de morir con Saffron, Toshi, si tu madre hubiese muerto a causa del ataque a Saffron, tu no estuvieras aquí apunto de nacer y yo estuviera quizás muerto también, pues si mi fea marimacho, la vida del pervertido no hubiera tenido sentido, así que deja de martirizar a tu madre y sal de ahí...- en ese instante, oyó un grito de akane

-Haaaaaa, Ranma!- cuando se escucho un llanto de un bebe

-Ranma estaba helado en shock, pálido u con la expresión de sonrisa boba como si Akane lo hubiese golpeado con el mazo (ustedes saben cual)

-Es Varón –Grito Toffu a ver a Ranma, quien se había desmayado con la sonrisa boba y nerviosa que ponía como cuando veía un gato

-Ranma! –Dijeron todos cuando entraron al quirófano

-Hey que hacen aquí salgan por favor Akane tiene que dormir- dijo el doctor Toffu firmemente

-Kasumi ayúdame a asear a Akane

-Si amor, ¡Felicidades Akane! Es muy lindo tu bebe se parece a Ranma -Obvio Ranma seguía inconsciente

-Que es ese escándalo? ¿He en donde estoy? – dijo Ranma medio aturdido

-¡!FELICIDADES PAPA! - gritaron todos sus amigos y familiares

Rioga, Ukio, Shampoo, Mouse, Abuela Colone , Haposai, daisuke, Kuno, Kodachi, Nabiki, Tío Soun, papá , mamá…¿ en donde estoy? – todos se caen como en la caricatura

-Acabas de ser papa, como puedes ser tan idiota Ranma- Dijo Roiga hibiki

-Es cierto Akane en donde esta?

-Akane esta durmiendo, esta cansada, fue un parto difícil así que déjala dormir- le dijo kasumi mientras cargaba un bulto en sus brazos, ahora pues Toshi, conoce a tu papa

-y Ranma sitio que el mundo se le desvanecía, ese pequeño angelito(al menos pensaba que era un angelito aquel instante) yacía dormido en sus brazos, era idéntico a el con su espesa cabello negro y piel un poco mas tostada que la de Akane

-Hola Toshi, soy tu papa, el pervertido de la historia que te conté- y le dio un tierno beso en su frente.

Toshi sonrió….

Fin


End file.
